Born to be Loved
by Suppu
Summary: A 17 ans, Naruto se pose encore des questions sur son existence, la raison de son attachement à Konoha alors que ce village lui-même le méprise. CH.5 (YAOI)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, bla bla bla...... Ranma 1/2 est à Rumiko Takahashi et Yu Yu Hakusho à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Genre : **Angst, romance

**Rated : **PG-13

**Sommaire :** A 17 ans, Naruto se pose encore des questions sur son existence, la raison de son attachement à Konoha alors que ce village lui-même le méprise. Mais c'est lors d'une mission particulière qu'il décida de quitter défintivement Konoha, sans savoir que certains de ces habitants ressentaient à son égard...

**Chapitre I : Prologue**

Il faisait plutôt chaud en cette journée de novembre, beaucoup d'enfants jouaient dans le parc tandis que les jeunes chuunins étaient en missions. Enfin, certaines équipes, comme l'équipe 7 était de repos.

Naruto était chez lui, seulement en pyjama (en boxer et un t-shirt) et soupirant toutes les dix secondes.

Plus les années passaient, et plus le trio apprenait à se connaître. Sakura avait cessé d'insulter à tout va Naruto, le respectant maintenant à sa juste valeur tandis que lui, avait cessé de poursuivre la jeune fille de ses assiduités. Sasuke était un peu plus sociable, mais toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même.

Seulement, les années ne suffisaient pas à faire taire les voix et les visions provenant du démon-renard en lui. Ces affreuses images subliminales où ils les voyaient mourir, et lui, couvert de leur sang.

' Encore une journée pourrie ' pensa-t-il. Décidant tout de même de briser son quotidien, il prit une rapide douche et sortit pour prendre l'air.

Sasuke traînait dans le centre-ville, faute de motivation aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il rencontra Sakura et que celle-ci décida de passer la journée entière avec lui. Il flanèrent devant les boutiques, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant quand Sakura trouvait x ou y chose intéressante. C'est alors qu'un objet attira son regard, Sakura s'extasiant devant un collier en or. Il venait d'apercevoir une bague en argent, toute simple, avec écrit dessus "Born to be Loved". Sasuke pensa immédiatement à Lui. Cela faisait d'ailleurs quelque temps qu'il y songeait, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers cette personne qui fut il y a bien longtemps son rival...

"... et... Sasuke-kun ? Tu m'écoutes ?", le garçon tourna lentement la tête vers elle, les yeux d'une lueur différente.

"Qu... Quoi ?" demanda la jeune fille, quelque peu effrayée.

"Sakura, je peux te poser une question ?" dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux !!" s'exclama joyeusement la Kunoichi. Les années passées, Sakura avait appris à apprécier de plus en plus Sasuke, mais son amour de jeunesse n'ayant jamais répondu de façon positive à ses déclarations décida qu'il était plus sage de lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir et de ne plus le brusquer. Elle attendait, attendait, elle attendait des moments comme celui-ci où Sasuke lui demanderait ENFIN un service, sinon plus...

"Oui, Sasuke-kun ?", l'adolescent détourna les yeux de nouveau et observa le bijou. Il semblait s'être écoulé plusieurs heurs lorsqu'il continua.

"Qu'est-ce qu'aimer ?"

'... Alors là ! Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas !' pensa avec effarement Sakura, les yeux grands ouverts.

" Euh, je... Ce n'est pas si simple à expliquer...". Le regard intense de l'Uchiha l'a fit ravaler d'incertitude. "Aimer n'est pas expliquable, Sasuke-kun, on le ressent du plus profond de son être. On voit l'être cher d'une autre façon, on a envie de passer du temps avec, de le faire rire, de le consoler, de le rendre heureux. Le simple fait d'être à ses côtés sert tes entrailles d'une telle force que tu ne peux plus respirer, tu sens ton coeur se réchauffer et tout... Tu comprends ?" Il acquiesça lentement.

"Par contre, il peut arriver que cet amour soit à sens unique. L'être aimé ne remarque pas forcément qu'il occupe les pensées d'un autre. C'est parfois douloureux, même insupportable, mais on y peut rien."

" C'est ce que tu ressens, Sakura ?"

"Oui", Sasuke baissa la tête.

"Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais, Sakura, je n'ai jamais été amoureux..."

"Je le vois, avant aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Tes yeux parlent pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent avec cet amour" Sakura avait des larmes aux yeux, plus elle parlait, plus elle voyait le regard de son ami se changer, devenir plus humain, plus... aimant.

"Mais tu a l'air d'avoir mal, cette personne ne le sait pas, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Non, et il ne le saura jamais..."

Sakura baissa la tête, cachant ses larmes.

' Et il ne se rend pas compte qu'il me blesse, ni même qu'il vient de m'avouer qui il aimait...'

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour que Sakura devine à qui le coeur de Sasuke appartenait, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne assez proche d'eux pour avoir attiré son regard, une seule personne qui ne demandait qu'à aimer être aimé...

"Dis-le lui, il mérite tant d'attention... Sasuke-kun, je crois qu'il souffre de sa solitude. Moi je ne peux rien pour lui"

Et avec ça, elle le quitta sans se retourner.

" Pardon Sakura..."

"Pardon ?"

Naruto était à présent dans le bureau de Tsunade, buvant un bon thé en sa compagnie. Il était passé lui rendre visite sans se douter qu'elle voulait également le voir...

"Naruto, je sais que tu n'as jamais eu recours à ce genre de missions,...", il soupira lourdement.

"Ouais, pour sûr avec toutes les missions de rang C ou D", rumina-t-il.

Tsunade ne releva pas la remarque et fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

"C'est assez délicat, et en général, nous ne recevons pas ce genre de demande... Naruto, tu devras y aller seul."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que notre employeur le demande, il ne veut qu'un seul jounin et j'ai pensé que tu serais le mieux placé... Changer d'air ne te fera pas de mal..."

Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Tsunade-baba avait remarqué qu'il avait changé, beaucoup changé. Et cette mission était un échappatoire pour lui afin de mettre ses idées en place... Seulement, il devait quitter le village, quitter ce monde.

"Que voulez-vous dire lorsque vous dites, "monde parallèle" ?"

L'Hokage respira un bon coup avec de croiser les mains et de poser son menton dessus.

"Pendant 2 ans, tu seras considéré comme missing-nin (je sais pas comment le dire en français ) et tu devras trouver cette personne"

Elle lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel était dessiné un portrait.

"Et que dois-je faire ?" Tsunade haussa les épaules.

"Ca, seul Koenma-sama pourra te répondre..."

"Ok, où dois-je me rendre, d'abord ?" La femme quitta son siège et pointa le bout de la forêt.

"Il t'attendra là-bas. Tu pars maintenant"

"La raison ?"

Tsunade lui fit un sourire triste.

"Tu la connais déjà. Naruto..." dit-elle lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

"Oui, Hokage-sama ?"

"Reviens-nous comme avant"

Son regard s'assombrit et il ne répondit pas.

"_Reviens-nous comme avant_"

"Elle en a de bonnes !" Naruto récupéra ce dont il avait besoin et ce dont il ne voulait pas se séparer et quitta son appartement. En chemin, il croisa le regard méprisants des villageois et leurs moqueries, mais il ne dit rien, il était plus fort que ça. Le regard déterminé, c'est la tête haute que Uzumaki Naruto quitta son village pour sa mission... Il fit à peine quelque pas qu'il entendit des bruits de pas de course derrière lui. Il s'arrêta.

Sasuke se tenait à quelques pas de lui, il semblait essoufflé et tenait fermement un petit paquet dans les mains.

"Où pars-tu comme ça, avec ton gros sac, dobe ?" Naruto ne réagit pas au surnom et continua sa marche. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

"Dobe, je t'ai posé une question..."

"Je pars en mission, je dois rencontrer mon employeur"

"Ah... Quand reviendras-tu ?"

"Depuis quand tu t'en soucies ?"

"Depuis quand tu me sembles si méfiant et distant avec les autres ?"

"Ah bon ? Tu m'en apprends des choses"

"Arrête ça avec moi, Naruto. Quand reviens-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas"

"Ah"

Sasuke s'approcha de son coéquipier et lui tendit le paquet. Naruto le regarda avec suspicion. "C'est quoi ?"

"Un porte-bonheur"

"Quoi ?" répondit Naruto, étonné.

"Tu te fiches de qui, là ?"

"Il te protègera à ma place, tu es tellement maladroit que tu serais capable de te blesser en tombant sur une peau de banane..."

" Ha ha ha ha, très drôle, Sasuke" fit Naruto.

"S'il te plaît, accepte-le et ne pose pas de questions"

Le regard de Sasuke se fit si pressant et si désespéré que Naruto ne put que s'exécuter et prit le paquet à contre-coeur.

"Ouvre-le une fois seul. Bon courage pour ta mission et reviens vite"

Il y eut un POP et Sasuke disparut, laissant seul Naruto et ses pensées.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance, encore ?'

Il retira le papier adhésive et le retourna. Une bague lui tomba dans les mains. Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre. Il examina plus attentivement le bijou et put lire l'inscription ; il fronça les sourcils.

"Sasuke..."

Il accrocha la bague à la chaînette qu'il avait autour du cou.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de son chemin. Naruto distingua à peine la silhouette qui se démarquait de la cime des arbres et qui patientait sans bouger, la cape au vent. Il fit encore queqlues mètres et s'arrêta face à son employeur.

"Uzumaki Naruto ?" demanda l'homme.

Naruto acquiesça et remarqua alors qu'il avait une tétine à la bouche.

'Tiens, c'est curieux ça...'

"Je suis Koenma, et je suis venu te chercher pour que tu puisses de nouveau recommencer ta vie"

"Quoi ?"

'C'est quoi cette histoire ???'

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà !!

Prochain chapitre, rencontre entre Naruto et les détectives, prise de conscience et changement !


	2. Une vie nouvelle

**Les bla-blas de l'auteur :** C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de le signaler... Mais moi, ne pas écrire de yaoi ? Alors que le couple est siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii évident ? Je dois avoir péter un plomb si c'était le cas

Par contre, j'avoue, j'ai un faible... non, j'adoooore les GaaNaru, et les KakaNaru. J'y peux rien, c'est mignon, on verra pour la suite hein, mais bon, soyons logique, qui ne craquerais pas pour la jolie petite bouille de Naruto ??

Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à séparer mes paragraphes ;;;;;;; Pardonnez-moi !!!

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !!!!! 0 

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, bla bla bla...... Ranma 1/2 est à Rumiko Takahashi et Yu Yu Hakusho à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Sommaire :** A 17 ans, Naruto se pose encore des questions sur son existence, la raison de son attachement à Konoha alors que ce village lui-même le méprise. Mais c'est lors d'une mission particulière qu'il décida de quitter défintivement Konoha, sans savoir que certains de ces habitants ressentaient à son égard...

Yuusuke, Kuwa et Kurama ont tous les trois 16 et 18 ans.

**Chapitre II : Une vie nouvelle**

"_Je suis Koenma, et je suis venu te chercher pour que tu puisses à nouveau recommencer ta vie_"

"_Quoi ?_"

"Je ne comprends pas, là... Pourquoi avez-vous souhaiter les services de Konoha ?" demanda Naruto, sa main se positionnant derrière son dos, prêt à dégainer un kunai au cas où.

"Rassure-toi, je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Au contraire, je suis là parce que tu as besoin d'aide"

"D'aide ? Moi ? Mais qui vous a demandé votre avis, que je sache ?!!"

"Naruto, calme-toi, t'énerver ne fera qu'accroître son pouvoir et sa dominance sur toi"

"Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ?"

" De Kyuubi, bien évidemment ! Que crois-tu ? Je sais tout, ici, là-bas... En général, je ne m'occupe pas du 1er monde, mais vu que sa présence se fait sentir de plus en plus, il fallait que j'intervienne"

Naruto secoua la tête.

"Attendez, attendez, je ne comprends absolument rien à votre histoire ? C'est quoi, ça, le 1er monde ? Y'en a combien ? Et quelle présence ?"

Koenma le regarda longuement puis soupira.

"3 mondes, et Kyuubi"

"Quoi ? Ah" Le blond saisit qu'il avait répondu à ses questions.

"Il n'a pas de monstres ici, à l'origine, mais Kyuubi est l'un des rares à avoir réussi à transgresser les lois des passages inter-dimensionnels"

"Si vous le dites..." Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne et s'assit sur son gros sac, écoutant parler le Seigneur du Royaume Céleste.

"Je t'expliquerai plus en détail ce que sont ces mondes et tout. Suis-moi"

Koenma retira sa tétine de la bouche et Naruto ne put retenir un petit sifflement, ce Koenma gâchait son beau visage avec cette tétine, tout comme devait le faire Kakashi et son masque.

L'homme tendit le bras, récita une incantation étrange et un vortex s'ouvrit.

"Viens"

Lentement, le blond se leva, prit son sac et avança.

"Advienne que pourra"

Et sur ce, il partit de Konoha, de son monde.

**Le lendemain, à Konoha...**

"Comment ça, il n'est pas chez lui ? Il a oublié la réunion mensuel ou quoi ?" s'écria Sakura en secouant la tête.

"Il m'a dit hier qu'il partait en mission" répondit calmement Sasuke, regardant pardessus le pont.

Kakashi leva la tête de son livre et eut fit une légère moue surprise.

"Hokage-sama ne m'a pas avertit d'une quelconque mission pour Naruto, et encore moins une mission en solo..."

"Quoi ?" blêmit Sasuke.

' Non, calme-toi, le message n'a pas dû bien passer c'est tout, pas de quoi...'

"Tu sais quelque chose, Sasuke ?"

Les deux autres le regardaient mais il secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne sais rien"

"Bon, alors le temps de retrouver Naruto, rendez vous déjà à la réunion, je vais voir Godaime..."

"Ok" firent-ils en choeur.

Yuusuke était confortablement assis sur une chaise, les deux pieds arrière de la chaise servant d'équilibre et ses pieds posés sur le bureau, il baîlla de fatigue ; la veille avait été difficile pour lui et ce n'était pas prêt de se finir. Les examens d'entrée au lycée l'épuisait moralement, sans parler que Keiko s'amusait à le rabattre à chaque fois.

'Foutue vie !'

Kuwabara, lui, se disputait comme à son habitude avec Hiei qui ne répondait que par des 'Hn' et des 'c'est ça' à longueur de temps, même Kurama commençait à perdre patience.

"Les gars, soyez calme, Koenma ne va pas tarder..."

"Ca fait trois fois que tu le dis Kurama, et il est pas là ! S'il se pointe pas dans les 10 secondes, je me barre ! WOUAH !!"

Yuusuke évita de justesse un kunai qui lui frôla les jambes et le fit tomber de sa chaise.

"Mais t'es malade, j'aurais pu me faire mal !"

"Fais gaffe à qui tu t'adresses, et comment tu le fais..." dit Hiei en jetant ensuite un regard glacial à Kuwa qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

"Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Hiei..." "Hn"

"Mais c'est vrai que ça fait long, là. Il est parti où, ce sale gosse ?" fit Kuwa en s'accroupissant.

"Chercher quelqu'un, apparemment"

"On aurait pas pu le faire ? Ca nous aurait éviter d'attendre inutilement"

Kurama eut soudaienment un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Quelque chose de très puissant et familier venait d'arriver dans le Reikai.

"Kurama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Yuusuke fronça les sourcils. Il sentit la présence.

"Ca s'approche, ça accompagne Koenma"

"Quoi ?"

Koenma poussa la porte de son bureau et soupira lourdement.

"Ca va, faites comme chez vous"

"On va se gêner, ouais ?! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! On a poireauté des heures ici à rien faire !" s'écria Yuusuke.

Koenma avança vers son bureau.

Et l'instant d'après, Yuusuke eut la peur de sa vie.

Devant eux, se tenait un énorme renard à queues multiples, son regard était effrayant et meurtrier. Le détective se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, pareil que Kurama et Hiei. Seul Kuwabara semblait ne rien voir, mis à part un jeune homme blond à l'air confus et perdu.

"Mais, que..." commença Naruto qui dût s'écarter du chemin en évitant de peu de se prendre le Reigun en pleine face.

"Yuusuke, arrête !!" cria Koenma.

"Occupez-vous de sa droite, je me charge de la gauche !" Yuusuke resserra son poing et frappa le monstre en plein visage, il le vit tomber à terre et hurler de douleur. Hiei dégaina son sabre et allait attaquer lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence proche du renard. Le Koorime recula instinctivement.

"Kurama.." fit Hiei mais il s'arrêta.

Le Yohko n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il avait le visage qui avait pâli et ses mains tremblaient. Ce n'était pas de la peur, plutôt le choc ou la surprise... surprise de mauvais goût d'ailleurs.

"... Kyuubi..."

Le démon-renard regarda dans sa direction et une sensation bizarre lui comprima les entrailles.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??' pensa Naruto.

_Kurama..._

'Quoi ?'

_Kurama !!!!!_

Naruto ne put en entendre davantage, son bras saignait suite à une attaque de Yuusuke.

"Mais les gars, ils vous arrivent quoi ??!" dit Kuwabara qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Son ami allait encore l'attaquer lorsque Kuwabara se mit devant et sortit son épée pour protéger le jeune garçon.

"Mais tu fais quoi, Kuwa ?!!! Dégage de là, il va te bouffer !!"

"Mais ouvre les yeux, ce n'est qu'un gosse !"

"Quoi ?"

Koenma saisit l'épaule de Yuusuke et lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le crâne.

"Aïe !!! Non mais ça va pas, 'faut te faire soigner, le mioche !!!

"Qui tu traites de gosse ? Et Naruto ne t'a rien fait que je sache. Tu peux te lever ?"

"Oui" répondit Naruto en s'appuyant sur Koenma pour tenir debout.

"Kurama ?" "Oui ?"

"Sais-tu qui il est ?"

"C'est Kyuubi... mais je croyais... on nous a toujours raconté que Kyuubi était mort"

Koenma secoua la tête.

"Non, il a survécu grâce à un scellé, il vit maintenant à l'intérieur d'un adolescent. Naruto, celui qu'a attaqué Yuusuke"

"Un ado ?! Tu te fous de qui ? C'est un renard géant !!" s'écria le détective en montrant Naruto du doigt.

"Non, Yuusuke. C'est un garçon, Kyuubi ne peut pas se libérer du scellé. Si vous le voyez sous cette apparence, c'est parce que c'est la véritable forme du démon qui possède l'enfant"

"Je ne suis pas un enfant !"

"Un gosse ?" répéta Yuusuke. "Bon, alors comment on fait pour voir la face qu'il a ? Il va garder cette apparence maintenant ?"

"Non, seulement dans le Reikai où son pouvoir est dominant"

"Ah"

"Bon, maintenant, on va pouvoir parler..."

Naruto fut soigné et s'assit face à Koenma, mais devant les regards insistants des autres garçons dans la pièce, il s'écria :

"Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ?"

Koenma secoua la tête et posa une feuille de papier avec un sceau qui fit instantanémlent apparaître Naruto tel qu'il est.

"Ah... J'aurais pensé à un mec bien pus balèze pour contenir un monstre pareil" dit Yuusuke en détournant son attention vers Koenma. Il ajouta, moqueur ; "C'est vraiment un marmot"

"Tu me cherches ?"

"Je te pulvériserai, monstre ou humain" sourit Yuusuke.

"J'aimerais voir ça"

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, se toisant du regard et le poing prêt à frapper.

"Vous me prenez la tête, tous les deux. ASSIS !"

Kyuubi jubilait, il avait retrouvé sa trace...

"Il est nulle part ! Tu l'as vu, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Non"

"Allons voir Kakashi-sensei"

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage où la discussion semblait être à son point culminant. Les voix hurlaient et cela ne semblaient pas se calmer. Sasuke frappa à la porte et tourna la poignée.

"... ET IL ETAIT OBLIGE DE SE TAIRE ???! CES AMIS NE COMPTENT PAS ??? IRUKA-SENSEI, SES COEQUIPIERS..."

" IL NE SERAIT PAS PARTI S'ILS SE SOUCIAIENT VRAIMENT DE LUI, KAKASHI !!! IL ETAIT SEUL ICI, QUE DEVAIS-JE FAIRE, DITES-LE MOI !!"

Kakashi reprit son souffle.

"Naruto a pleins d'amis ici, il suffisait de leur parler. Même Iruka se soucie de lui, vraiment..."

Tsunade prit place sur son fauteuil et secoua la tête de dépit.

"Il étouffait ici... Kyuubi par-çi, par-là, le monstre, le phénomène... La loi ne suffit pas pour le protéger de la méchanceté des villageois."

"Kyuubi n'est pas Naruto"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Kakashi, vous a-t-il déjà parlé de ses cauchemars ?"

"Non" Kakashi fronça les sourcils (enfin, au moins celui que l'on voit ;;;)

"Il ne me l'a pas dit explicitement, mais ces mots ont été... sang, douleur, pouvoir, et meurtre. Il voit ce que Kyuubi faisait subir à ses victimes..."

"Quoi ?"

"Toutes ses victimes, Kakashi. Savez-vous que le démon-renard est millénaire ? Ce sont les rares fois où j'ai vu Naruto pleurer lorsqu'ils m'en parlaient, c'est sa pénitence pour avoir été scellé en lui et être qui il est..."

L'oeil du Jounin s'ouvrit en grand, réalisant l'ampleur de la souffrance de son jeune pupitre.

"Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte..."

"Ce n'est pas votre faute, Kakashi. Personne ne le savait, pas même Iruka"

Sakura et Sasuke refermèrent la porte silencieusement. La jeune fille avait la main sur la bouche, empêchant tout son de sortir. Sasuke s'adossa au mur et cacha ses yeux.

"Je ne savais pas... je veux dire, Naruto a toujours été du genre bruyant et énergique... malgré les moqueries... jamais je n'aurais deviné..." Sakura s'assit sur le sol et laissa ses larmes couler.

"Il ne parle jamais de ses problèmes à quiconque, jamais... Mon dieu, Naruto, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?"

Kakashi ouvrit alors la porte et découvrit ses élèves, effondrés et sanglotant.

"... Vous nous avez entendu ?"

Sasuke essuya ses larmes.

"Il aurait été difficile de ne pas vous entendre crier, Tsunade-sama et vous..."

"La jeune génération n'est pas au courant de ça, gardez-le pour vous. Il a déjà assez souffert."

"Il s'est enfui ?" demanda Sasuke.

Kakashi acquiesça.

"Oui, et il ne reviendra pas"

Il disparut sous l'épaisse fumée. Sakura pleura de plus belle, soutenu par Sasuke qui la tint fermement, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants afin qu'elle se calme.

'Pardon, Naruto...'

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà !

Le prochain chapitre, combat dans le Ningekai et contre-attaque du Naruto Squad !!!


	3. Bienvenue dans le Ningenkai !

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, bla bla bla...... Ranma 1/2 est à Rumiko Takahashi et Yu Yu Hakusho à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Je suis grave, je fais des crossover, mais si les gens ne connaissent pas les séries, ça va aller loin

--

Alors "Yu Yu Hakusho" est une série en 19 volumes, racontant les aventures de Urameshi Yuusuke, un jeune garçon qui fut accidentellement renversé par une voiture et tué sur le coup. Le problème, c'est que c'était pas prévu par les instances célestes. (comme quoi, tout n'est pas encore décidé !)

Pour pouvoir rescussiter, il devra effectuer quelques petites missions par-çi par-là afin de réintégrer son monde. Cependant, même après ça, il continuera à bosser comme Détective des Ténèbres et sera épaulé par : Kuwabara, ancien rival et chef de bande ; (tout comme Yuusuke, c'est une grosse crapule parfois ;;)

Hiei, démon possédant un troisième oeil et Kurama, ex-bandit et Yohko (démon-renard en japonais) de son état. Koenma, lui, est le fils du Seigneur des Enfers, Enma, "l'employeur" de Yuusuke. Voilà en gros pour le résumé.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Ranma, je ferai un résumé au prochain volume, vu que c'est surtout à partir du chapitre 4 qu'on en entendra parler

**Sommaire :** A 17 ans, Naruto se pose encore des questions sur son existence, la raison de son attachement à Konoha alors que ce village lui-même le méprise. Mais c'est lors d'une mission particulière qu'il décida de quitter défintivement Konoha, sans savoir que certains de ces habitants ressentaient à son égard...

Yuusuke, Kuwa et Kurama ont tous les trois 16 et 18 ans.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

(Désolée, la dernière fois je n'avais pas répondu aux reviews, je suis vilaine mais je vais le faire maintenant )

Ornaluca : Salut ! Alors pour ta question, si j'ai bien saisi le sens, "Dobe" signifie imbécile, dans un ton assez dédaigneux (enfin, pour les yaoistes, y'a pas plus affectueux entre Sasuke et Naruto )

Lapieuvredudésert : Argh, mon ordi a plantu depuis un peu plus d'un mois, ence moment j'utilise l'ordi à ma soeur, donc pour les fics HP, j'ai rien -- (en plus, si je dois reformater, j'ai pas la foi de réécrire ce que j'avais déjà fait ! )

jenni944 : Merci

Marionnette : Ben si, Naruto part en mission.... Dans un sens... Perso, je ne sais pas s'il va rentrer maintenant, alors là.... oO

FFelinna : Moi, s'il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas dans Naruto, c'est bien ça : Naru subit des maltraitances morales par les villageois, pas beaucoup de personnes le respectent pour ce qu'il est et ensuite, il continue de sourire !! oO

Mais c'est Pollyanna ce gars, c'est pas possible !!!!!

Pour la question entre Sasu et Sakura, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt logique, je n'aime pas trop quand Sasu découvre ses sentiments du jour au lendemain, c'est pas très crédible je trouve. (enfin ça dépend hein !!)

En tout cas, j'espère bien vite pouvoir lire la suite de tes fics euh !!!

Saael : Ma tite pupuce, quand tu viens envoie-moi un msg !! En ce moment j'ai un emploi du temps chargé (j'ai pas bcp d'heure, c'est juste que le boulot à côté me prend beaucoup de temps !) donc quand tu es sur Paris, je fais mon boulot à l'avance et on se fait une sortie quand tu veux

Enfin, je t'embrasse cocotte

Lukanny : Les crossover, ça dépend, j'aime bien en général quand c'est bien écrit

Sinon, merci beaucoup de m'avoir écrit un petit mot, ça me fait plaisir

**Chapitre III : Bienvenue dans le Ningenkai !!!!**

_"Il s'est enfui ?" demanda Sasuke._

_Kakashi acquiesça._

_"Oui, et il ne reviendra pas"_

_Il disparut sous l'épaisse fumée. Sakura pleura de plus belle, soutenu par Sasuke qui la tint fermement, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants afin qu'elle se calme._

_'Pardon, Naruto...'_

"... Donc, si j'ai bien compris, mon monde est censé être dépourvu de monstres, celui-ci en est rempli (le 2ème monde donc), et l'autre est une utopie. J'arrive pas à comprendre..."

Koenma tamponna ses dossiers et retira un long parchemin de l'un de ses tiroirs.

"Cela dure depuis que le monde est monde. Seuls quelques êtres réussirent à traverser les frontières. Le 2ème monde est celui où nous passons le plus de notre temps à surveiller les monstres car ils sont actifs ici. Très actifs"

"Koenma, le Reikai, le Makai et le Ningenkai sont le même monde ? C'est ça que tu essaies de nous dire ?" demanda Yuusuke.

" Ce n'est pas si simple"

"Réveillez-moi quand il aura fini ses explications..." Hiei se mit dans un coin et roupilla.

"Bon, pour faire simple, le monde de Yuusuke et des autres..." "Hé, c'est la deuxième fois !"

"... sont habitués à côtoyer les monstres, tous ne peuvent pas les voir, mais c'est assez commun. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des Détectives. Les Humains sont bien plus tolérents ici que dans ton ancien monde"

"Ah bon..."

"Au pire des cas, ils seront là pour te guider"

"On a pas le droit de dire quoique ce soit ?" grogna le leader.

"Non, c'est votre mission. J'ai deux mots à dire à Yuusuke, vous pouvez attendre à l'extérieur"

Les garçons s'exécutèrent, laissant seuls Koenma et Yuusuke.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?"

"Je sais que le baby-sitting n'est pas ta tasse de thé, mais Naruto a besoin d'aide. C'est la première fois que l'on reçoit des émanations aussi fortes chez un démon"

"Comment ça ?"

"Il est désespéré, personne ne l'accepte réellement pour ce qu'il est. Et Kyuubi le détruit petit à petit de l'intérieur. Yuusuke, c'est un service que je te demande..."

"Koenma, je sais pas. Il est bizarre, ton plan"

"Ce sera sûrement la seule mission qui me tienne vraiment à coeur et je tiens à ce que ce soit toi qui la mène à son terme. Kyuubi est très fort, son hôte risque de céder a tout moment. Il te faudra beaucoup de courage, et surtout... beaucoup de coeur"

Yuusuke ne saisit pas à l'instant ce que voulait lui dire le jeune homme, mais il acquiesça.

"Yuusuke, avant que tu ne partes rejoindres les autres..."

"Ouais ?"

"Réapprends-lui à vivre..."

Koenma ferma la porte, laissant Yuusuke dans de nouvelles réflexions. Il marcha quelques temps et aperçut ses amis à l'extérieur, ainsi que Naruto.

"Ouh là, Urameshi, tu devrais éviter d'être en intense effort, ton cerveau n'y survivra pas !" se moqua Kuwa.

"TEME !!!!!!"

Dans le 1er monde, dans un lieu bien plus éloigné de Konoha, un autre village caché ; celui de Suna.

Deux jeunes shinobis s'entraînaient dans le désert, l'un à l'attaque et l'autre à la défense. C'est lors d'un assaut que le jeune rouquin, qui avait les yeux fermés, les rouvrit. Instinctivement, il toucha son tatouage "Ai" sur le front et une expression de colère remplaça son visage normalement impassible.

"Gaara, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?"

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

"Fous-moi la paix"

"Que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas..."

"Uzumaki"

"Quoi ?"

"...Naruto"

"Le gars de Konoha, là ? Le petit démon-renard ?"

"Hn"

Il jeta à sa soeur un regard glacial et elle eut un sourire crispé.

"Bon, d'accord, le petit blondinet excité de Konoha... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui, il n'est pas bien ?"

"Non"

"Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Il n'est plus l"

'Je ne le permettrais pas...'

Gaara referma sa gourde et tourna le dos à Temari qui le poursuivit.

"Comment ça, il n'est plus là ? Où est-il ?"

"'Sais pas..._et c'est ça qui m'énerve..._"

Il marcha plus vite et dépassa sa maison.

"Gaara, la maison est là ! Où vas-tu ?"

'Je ne permettrais pas à Uzumaki de partir sans mon autorisation !!'

Les Détectives et Naruto ne firent aucun arrêt avant d'atteindre les domaines de Genkai, et ils arrivèrent dans le Ningekai à la nuit tombée. Kuwa s'effondra de fatigue devant la propriété et respira lourdement. Yuusuke sortit son portable et joignit sa mère pour lui expliquer la situation tandis que Naruto, Hiei et Kurama restèrent silencieux. D'ailleurs le blond s'assit un peu à l'écart et sortit sa chaîne de dessous ses vêtements, il comptempla le bijou qui pendait à l'extrêmité, les yeux brillants d'une lueur morose.

'Après tout, ça va peut-être vraiment me manquer...'

Le jeune homme tourna alors la tête vers Kurama qui le regardait étrangement, comme s'il cherchait à le disséquer de l'intérieur.

"On va passer la nuit ici, c'est plus sûr. Je commande quoi à bouffer ?" demanda Yuusuke.

'Des RAMEN !!!' pensa de suite Naruto.

"Des Ramen !" sourit Kuwa.

'Yes !!!!!'

Le brun composa le numéro et grommela.

"J'suis sûr que c'est pour la petite mignonne du Cat Café, quand je le balancerais à Yukina..."

"Quoi ?"

"Non, rien !" 'Quand il s'agit d'elle, il entend tout ! ;;;;'

Le regard persistant du rouquin (ouais, euh, Kurama n'est pas roux, mais bon, je vois pas d'autres mots) gêna vraiment Naruto qui décida d'en finir.

"Quoi ?" fit Naruto.

"Comment se fait-il qu'un humain ait pu contenir la puissace de Kyuubi ?"

"...Tu poses la question à la mauvaise personne. On ne m'a rien demandé lorsque l'on m'a fichu ce truc dans le corps, figure-toi", répondit-il avec mépris, il sentait remonter en lui de vieux souvenirs pas très agréables.

"Qui l'a scellé ?"

"Le 4ème Hokage"

Le Yohko s'approcha de Naruto et s'assit à la même marche que lui.

"_Tu les as tous laissé mourir !!_"

"Kurama !"

Hiei et Yuusuke se mirent en garde ; le blond n'avait plus les yeux de son éclat habituel.

Ils étaient rouge sang, ses canines avaient poussés et son aura dégageait des ondes maléfiques.

"Ce n'est plus le gosse ! Ecartez-vous !"

"_C'est à cause de toi que je suis enfermé dans le corps de ce gosse ! N'as-tu donc eu aucun remord lorsque tu as laissé mourir tous tes Frères !!!!"_

Naruto-Kyuubi chargea contre les Détectives, qui ne pouvaient pour le moment qu'éviter ses assauts.

Sakura et Sasuke arpentaient les rues de Konoha, à la recherche de leurs amis et à la façon dont ils devaient expliquer la situation de Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, es-tu vraiment sûr que l'on doit tout leur dire ?"

Sasuke s'arrêta de marcher et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Nos parents ne nous en ont pas parlés car il y a une loi... Mais cette fameuse loi, qu'elle est-elle ? Je pense que l'on devrait d'abord se renseigner dessus avant de leur dire quoique ce soit" dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Quel est ton plan ?"

"Je te laisse réunir tous nos amis, moi, je vais au Département de la Justice, chercher cette loi... Si je ne suis pas revenu dans 1 heure, explique-leur ce qu'ils doivent savoir, pas plus, Sasuke-kun. Naruto a besoin de soutien plus que jamais... Il faut qu'on lui dise" Sur ces mots, Sakura rebroussa chemin et retourna chez l'Hokage.

Après avoir débusqué Shino et Kiba dans la forêt, Chouji dans un restaurant, Hinata chez elle, Neji près de la cascade, Shikamaru à mirer les nuages et Lee dans le dôjô ; Sasuke, à bout de souffle, les réunirent tous sur le pont, le lieu de rendez-vous habituelle de l'équipe 7, il respira un bon coup.

"Pourquoi tu nous as tous appelés, Sasuke ?" demanda Kiba.

"Ouais, on était un peu tous dans nos occupations..."

"Occupations ?" renchérit Sasuke en haussant les sourcils vers Shino et Kiba qui ne dirent rien pour le contredire.

"Enfin bref, Sakura n'est pas encore là, mais c'est urgent. C'est à propos de Naruto..."

"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto-kun ?" s'écria Hinata qui rougit sur le coup et s'excusa.

"Qu'a-t-il ?" demanda Neji.

"Je suis sûr qu'il s'est encore attiré des ennuis, quel emmerdeur" di Shikamaru en s'asseyant sur le pont.

"En quelque sorte. Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant de la loi ?"

"... Quelle loi ?" dit Kiba.

"Une loi concernant le dobe"

"Y'en a vraiment que pour lui ici !!" s'écria la deuxième plus grande bouche de Konoha.

"Comment ça, il y a une loi sur lui ? Nous aurions été au courant, tu ne crois pas ?" fit Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'elle est-elle ?"

Neji et Lee posèrent la question au même instant, attendant la réponse.

"... Euh, c'est pour ça qu'il faut attendre Sakura, elle nous en dira sûrement plus..."

"Plus que ce que nous aurions pu imaginer" dit-elle en tenant un parchemin scellé dans les mains, de la sueur coulant de son front.

"J'ai couru du Département à ici. Tu as commencé, Sasuke-kun ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Bon, alors je vais finir. Tout à l'heure, nous avons appris une chose assez surprenante sur Naruto... Ca a eu une répercussion chez les adultes, c'est pour ça que nous, jeunes générations, n'avons pas été tenus au courant."

"De quoi parles-tu, Sakura-san ?" dit Lee.

"J'y viens, _elle brisa le sceau du parchemin et le déroula._ Vous savez tous qu'il y a à peu près 18 ans, Kyuubi a ravagé notre village, tué le quatrième Hokage... Mais après ?"

"Il a été tué, non ? Je veux dire, le Kyuubi" dit Neji en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant toujours pas ce dont ils voulaient parler.

" Vous savez..." fit Sakura en s'accroupissant, nettoyant distraitement ses chaussures afin d'occuper ses mains.

"J'ai toujours pensé que Naruto était du genre un peu bête, toujours heureux et souriant pour un rien. Un optimiste, c'est pour ça qu'il m'énervait... Mais au fil du temps, j'ai apprécié sa présence, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très drôle", elle s'arrêta et essuya son visage des larmes qui coulèrent. Lee fut instantanément à ses côtés.

"Mais enfin, vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ? Qu'a Naruto ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas là ??!"

"Le dobe est parti, il a fui le village" dit Sasuke.

Neji secoua la tête, Shikamaru s'accroupit également et se gratta l'arrière du crâne tandis que Hinata se tortillait les doigts d'inquiétude.

"QUOI ??? Mais il a quoi dans le crâne ?! Pourquoi il a prévenu personne ?!" Akamaru se mit à terre et cacha son visage, son maître était maintenant très en colère.

"Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de crier, il n'est pas l" dit sereinement Shino.

"Il a raison Kiba, je vais lire ce qu'il y a dessus, _Sakura pointa le parchemin,_ peut-être que nous en apprendrons plus..."

La jeune fille se tint droite, elle regarda tout le monde et commença sa lecture.

"_19XX, village de Konohagakure, village caché, Loi N00. A daté de ce jour, le village de Konoha dicte une nouvelle loi, concernant Uzumaki Naruto, né de Uzumaki Kokoro et Kanzaki Kazuya, respectivement...."_

Kiba secoua la tête, gesticula violemment et s'écria :

"Mais bordel, c'est qui ceux-là ?!!! Pourquoi il..."

THOMP ! Shino venait de le frapper à la tête tandis que Shikamaru, Chouji et Lee le baîllonnèrent.

"Tais-toi un peu, voyons !"

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata secoua la tête.

"Continue..." dit Neji à l'intention de Sakura. Elle jeta un dernier regard noir à Kiba et poursuivit.

" Je disais donc, _concernant Uzumaki Naruto, né de Uzumaki Kokoro et Kanzaki Kazuya, respectivement membre de l'élite Anbu et 4ème Hokage..."_

Sakura lâcha le parchemin. Il y eut un silence de mort, seul le ruissement de la rivière et les couinements de Akamaru se firent entendre.

Cela faisait peut-être plus d'une demi-heure que les garçons s'épuisaient, seulement, seul Naruto semblait réellement exténué. Il s'acharnait à attaquer Kurama alors que lui-même, en son for intérieur, ne le voulait pas. Les trois autres étaient proches de lui, prêt à parer les attaques.

'C'est toi, Kyuubi, qui fait ca...' dit Naruto.

_J'ai attendu mille ans pour le retrouver, je ne vais pas manquer cette occasion pour me venger !_

'Kyuubi, arrête de te servir de moi ! Ils vont nous tuer !!!'

"_A MORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

_Il mourra bien avant moi !_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto tomba au sol, un filet de sueur coula de son front et il respira avec difficulté.

'Je ne peux pas respirer !'

"On fait quoi ? Il est déstabilisé, on devrait en profiter !"

"Arrête, ce n'est pas sa faute, ça doit être ce démon là, Krumby..."

"Kyuubi, Kuwabara, c'est Kyuubi..."

Deux personnes venaient d'arriver dans le temple, elles entendirent les cris et bruits causés par des explosions et virent les garçons se battre.

"Je crois que tête vide a quand même raison" "Hé !"

"Non, ce garçon n'y est pour rien, il y a sûrement une autre solution"

"Ah ouais ? Tu proposes quoi ??"

Une ombre les dépassa et fonça droit vers Naruto.

"GRAND-MERE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??!!"

Yuusuke se retourna et vit la serveuse du Cat Café tenir une boîte qui devait sûrement contenir leur repas. Et devant eux, une vieille femme de petite taille se tenait sur une grande canne de bois, face au démon-renard.

"Mon garçon, ce n'est pas bien de dévaster la forêt et les environs, tu sais..." dit-elle, le regard malicieux.

"_Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, vieille femme !"_

"Non, c'est vrai. Qui es-tu ?"

"Kyuubi"

"Oh, en effet, en effet... Nous ne sommes pas du même niveau"

"Ecarte-toi"

Elle sourit et disparut en un instant, Naruto-kyuubi n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut un coup à la base du cou et tomba raide, inconscient.

"Bien joué !"

"Grand-mère, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Shampoo. "Il avait l'air vraiment dangereux."

"Oh, mais il l'est"

La vieille femme se tourna vers les adolescents et leur tendit leur commande.

"Vos ramen plus les raviolis, ça vous fait 3580 yens, s'il vous plaît..."

"oO;;;; Quoi ?"

'Elle fait comme si de rien n'était ou quoi ?' pensa Yuusuke en se grattant le crâne.

Gaara avait à peine fait dix pas hors de son village qu'il s'arrêta, irrité.

"Sors de ta cachette ou je ne réponds plus de rien"

Temari descendit de son arbre et se plaça face à son frère, les mains sur les hanches.

"Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus là-bas..."

"Hn"

"Gaara, que vas-tu faire à Konoha s'il n'est pas là-bas ?"

"Chercher des explications"

'_Et foutre un bon coup de poing à Uchiha, ça faisait longtemps...'_

"Bon, eh bien ne perdons pas de temps !"

Elle continua sa marche, sans se retourner.

"Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas que l'on arrive demain !"

"...Pff, que d'embêtements..."

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà !!

Dans le prochain chapitre, la découverte du Ningenkai via les yeux d'un bébé renard poursuivant un chat blanc, un petit cochon noir, un canard et surtout une fille à la natte

(Je passerais sûrement cette fic en R, dû à la violence.... peut-être aussi à cause des petits morceaux de citrons que je vais semer, ça et là... 0)

Plus j'avance, et plus je me dis.... Je vais faire deux parties.... ca va être long, très long, je le sens -- (enfin, moi et mes fics pas finis, je m'en sors plus TTTT, enfin je les finirai un jour !! 0)


	4. Et qui qui c'est qui doit tout arranger ...

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, bla bla bla...... Ranma 1/2 est à Rumiko Takahashi et Yu Yu Hakusho à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Sommaire :** A 17 ans, Naruto se pose encore des questions sur son existence, la raison de son attachement à Konoha alors que ce village lui-même le méprise. Mais c'est lors d'une mission particulière qu'il décida de quitter défintivement Konoha, sans savoir que certains de ces habitants ressentaient à son égard...

Yuusuke, Kuwa et Kurama ont tous les trois 16 et 18 ans.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Lapieuvredudesert : Merci bcp

Ornaluca : On en apprendra plus plus tard sur ce qu'a lu Sakura à la bande des joyeux loufoques

jenni94 : J'adore Gaara o mais je n'ai pas encore décidé avec qui Naruto va finir, c'est dur........ --

Marionnette : Gaara va dégommer la gueule à Sasuke, c'est sûr ! Gaara POWAAAAA !!!!

Sinon ben... On verra pour la suite ;;

Saael' : Quoi ? Yuusuke x Naruto ??!! Oh non !!!! Yuusuke a Keiko et je trouve ça bine suffisant, merci !!

Je ne vois pas de yaoi partout, et heureusement d'ailleurs ;;

J'espère en tout cas que tu auras de bonnes notes, qu'on puisse se voir

**Chapitre IV : Et qui qui c'est qui doit tout arranger ? C'est Bibi !!**

_Deux personnes venaient d'arriver dans le temple, elles entendirent les cris et bruits causés par des explosions et virent les garçons se battre._

_"Je crois que tête vide a quand même raison" "Hé !"_

_"Non, ce garçon n'y est pour rien, il y a sûrement une autre solution"_

_"Ah ouais ? Tu proposes quoi ??"_

_Une ombre les dépassa et fonça droit vers Naruto._

_"GRAND-MERE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??!!"_

_Yuusuke se retourna et vit la serveuse du Cat Café tenir une boîte qui devait sûrement contenir leur repas. Et devant eux, une vieille femme de petite taille se tenait sur une grande canne de bois, face au démon-renard._

_"Mon garçon, ce n'est pas bien de dévaster la forêt et les environs, tu sais..." dit-elle, le regard malicieux._

_"Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, vieille femme !"_

_"Non, c'est vrai. Qui es-tu ?"_

_"Kyuubi"_

_"Oh, en effet, en effet... Nous ne sommes pas du même niveau"_

_"Ecarte-toi"_

_Elle sourit et disparut en un instant, Naruto-Kyuubi n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut un coup à la base du cou et tomba raide, inconscient._

_"Bien joué !"_

_"Grand-mère, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Shampoo. "Il avait l'air vraiment dangereux."_

_"Oh, mais il l'est"_

_La vieille femme se tourna vers les adolescents et leur tendit leur commande._

_"Vos ramen plus les raviolis, ça vous fait 3580 yens, s'il vous plaît..."_

_"oO;;;; Quoi ?"_

_'Elle fait comme si de rien n'était ou quoi ?' pensa Yuusuke en se grattant le crâne._

_Des pas de course, des feuilles qui tombent de leurs branches, des cris et des armes touchant le sol, blessant la chair et achevant les intrus. Ils étaient poursuivis par des dizaines et des dizaines de monstres, et il courait le plus vite possible._

_"Kurama !!! Grimpe sinon ils vont tous nous massacrer !!!"_

_"Compris !"_

_Kyuubi fit d'extraordinaires bonds afin d'échapper à leurs assaillants, griffant, mordant, brisant les malheureux qui tenteraient de l'arrêter. Mais rapidement, ils furent encerclés._

_"Une idée, Kyuubi ?" chuchota Kurama._

_"Oui, la seule et même depuis toujours..."_

_"Kyuubi, nous ne sommes pas dans le Makai..."_

_"Peut importe, la situation reste la même que là-bas !"_

_"Kyuubi !!!"_

_La situation dégénéra bien vite, le Renard à Neuf Queues détruisait tout sur son passage et il avait dû décimer au moins les deux tiers des humains qui les pourchassaient. Seulement, il n'avait pas remarqué la disparition du Yohko._

_Kyuubi fut maîtrisé au bout de trois longues nuit où le Yondaime disparut et qu'il fut scellé dans le corps d'un nouveau-né... Et dans son esprit, il criait vengeance, et le faisait payer à un innocent..._

Naruto ouvrit subitement les yeux, il était en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était couché sur un futon, un linge humide sur le front.

'Où suis-je ?'

"Ca y est, tu te réveilles ?"

'Hn ?'

Naruto se redressa lentement et vit que c'était l'autre rouquin qui lui parlait, assis près de lui et souriant timidement.

"Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte, mais tu as l'air de guérir bien vite" dit Kuwabara.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

"Dans la demeure de Genkai, l'ancien maître de Yuusuke"

"Ah..."

'Finalement... eux aussi... eux aussi vont finir par avoir peur de moi, rien ne va changr, ici ou là-bas'

Kurama venait de finir ses bandages au bras lorsque Yuusuke lui parla.

"Alors ?"

"Alors, quoi ?"

"Une vieille connaissance ?"

Le visage de Kurama se durcit mais il ne répondit rien. Yuusuke soupira.

"Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie personnelle, Kurama. Mais cette fois, ça nous concerne, on aurait pu y passer. Tous..."

Kurama secoua la tête.

"Je sais, et j'en suis désol"

"J'en doute pas, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question"

"... Tu n'es pas obligé de lui raconter quoique ce soit" balança Hiei dans son coin.

Kurama acquiesça.

"... C'est bien une vieille connaissance. Ca remonte à l'époque où j'étais encore un brigand, dans le Makai..."

"C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus"

"Hiei ! C'est grave ce qui se passe, là ! T'as vu les dégâts qu'il a causé ! Et apparemment il n'utilisait même pas toute sa force !"

Hiei resserra sa main contre le fourreau de son sabre et se mordit la lèvre, évitant de dire quoique ce soit de désobligeant.

"Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas de mon passé, Yuusuke. Et cette partie de ma vie doit être l'une des plus sombres que j'ai vécu... avec Kyuubi"

"Quand il disait, "Frère", qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?" Le brun sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, sentant que l'histoire allait être longue, bien longue.

"C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la communauté des Démon-renards..._Kurama jeta un regard rapide vers Hiei puis vers Yuusuke, _tu tiens vraiment à l'apprendre ?"

Urameshi haussa les épaules.

"Hiei le sait, pourquoi pas moi ? Je dis pas pour Kuwa, il risque de flipper encore plus que maintenant", rit Yuusuke.

Hiei quitta sa place et s'installa près de Kurama, s'allongeant près de lui. Yuusuke sourit et secoua la tête, il savait que son ami n'était pas très exhibitionniste vis-à-vis de ses sentiments, cependant, les quelques petites phrases, gestes et regards l'amusaient ; enfin, c'est surtout parce que ce gros balourd de Kuwa ne voyait rien.

"Bon, ça va être long, je te préviens..." sourit Kurama.

"Vas-y..."

"Au fait, tiens..." Kuwabara venait d'apporter le bol de ramen qu'ils avaient commandés et le posa près de Naruto qui s'en saisit, oubliant son moment de peine.

"... Mais c'est super bon !", le garçon engloutit son plat en moins de deux et sourit comme jamais.

"Ah, les ramen, y'a rien de mieux !... Au fait, quand est-ce que ça a été amené ? Pendant mon sommeil ?"

"Tu te souviens pas ?"

Le blond secoua la tête.

"Non"

"En fait, la serveuse du Cat Café est arrivée avec la patronne, et c'est elle qui t'a assommée..."

"Ah... Elle a QUOI ?????"

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait une chose pareille ; le peu de fois où Kyuubi arrivait à prendre possession de lui, il ne s'était jamais fait battre, par qui que ce soit. Et encore moins par une femme !

"Mais... Comment c'est arrivé ?"

"Ca a été rapide", dit Kuwabara. "Elle t'a touché avec le bout de sa canne, au niveau du cou et tu es tombé comme une feuille"

"Ah bon ?"

'Ca m'intrigue, comment a-t-elle fait ?'

"Dis-moi, Ku... euh..."

"Kuwabara, mais appelle-moi Kuwa", sourit le rouquin.

"Ouais, Kuwa, c'est où le Cat Café ?"

"Dans le quartier de Nérima, du côté du lycée Furinkan"

"???? Quoi ?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu connais pas. Alors voilà..."

**Le lendemain**

Naruto tenait un morceau de papier dans la main, cherchant le restaurant. Il s'était réveillé tôt et comptait visiter la ville, le nouvel environnement où il allait désormais vivre. Il marcha longtemps avant de trouver le quartier de Nérima, le blond avait demandé son chemin à beaucoup de passants qui lui expliquèrent avec gentillesse le chemin le plus pratique à suivre afin d'arriver à sa destination.

Puis, il remarqua un regroupement anormal de personnes portant le même uniforme, filles et garçons de son âge, à peu près, qui semblaient très intéressé par ce qui se passait devant l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment. Ils criaient tous d'exaspération, insultant ce drôle de bonhomme planté au dessus de la grille fermé. Il avait un espèce de palmier sur la tête et portait une chemise hawaïenne, et il jeta des balais sur le sol, devant les élèves furibonds.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'

"... et ce sera une semaine de nettoyage intensif de la cours à tous les retardataires !!! Come on, boys and girls, ramassez-moi ces balais !!!"

"Mais ça va pas, directeur stupide !"

"Ils nous restent encore trois minutes avant la sonnerie !!"

"Tu nous as fermé la grille sous le nez, salaud !!"

"La cloche sonne dans..."

L'homme tomba de la grile et atterrit au sol, les adolescents l'accablèrent alors de coups de poings et pieds et ouvrirent la grille, entrant enfin dans leur établissement. Un jeune homme à la natte, vêtu d'une tenue différente était accroupit sur le muret de l'école, jetant un regard ennuyé vers le directeur.

"C'est toi qui détruis les bonnes moeurs de notre école chaque matin, ça ne te fatigue donc jamais ?"

L'homme se mit sur ses pieds, en garde.

"Saotome Ranma ! Tu oses encore me défier, moi l'autorité Suprême du lycée Furinkan, espèce de petit délinquant !"

"Mais ouais, c'est ça !"

L'adulte se prit un pied en plein dans la face et le garçon se retourna, entrant dans le bâtiment en sifflotant.

"Rah, et Kazuma-sensei qu va me prendre la tête également, quelle plaie..."

'Lycée Furinkan ? Quelle drôle d'école'

Naruto continua sa route, mais finalement... Il se perdit.

"Où je suis ???????"

"Kuwa, des fois, t'es vraiment grave !", s'écria Yuusuke en enfilant son manteau et en sortant du temple à tout allure.

"Ben quoi ?! Il est juste partit se promener, il revient ce soir !!"

Kurama était en retrait, avec Hiei qui secoua la tête.

"Est-ce que ce scellé peut-être brisé, Kurama ?"

"Je ne sais pas, et franchement, je ne préfère pas"

"Et la Loi ?"

Kurama lui tourna le dos et traversa le couloir.

"La Loi n'existe plus, il n'y a plus aucun survivant"

"Kurama..."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler, Hiei"

"... Comme tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire, après tout. Je dois voir Koenma"

"Je... attends !!"

Trop tard, Hiei avait disparut en un instant.

"Il fait chier ! Le sale gosse fait chier ! Ils font tous chier !", maugréa Yuusuke en regardant dans touts les directions

"Tu l'as perdu de vue ?", dit une voix.

L'adolescent sursauta et se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Koenma.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! T'as pas de boulot en haut ?"

"Bonjour, toi aussi, ça va ?", répondit-il, sarcastique.

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Tu sais où est l'autre débile, là ? Le blondinet ?"

Koenma secoua la tête et pointa du doigt une direction.

"Il y sera dans une quinzaine de minutes, assieds-toi là-bas et patiente"

"Quoi ?"

Mais il avait déjà disparut. Grommelant, il traîna les pieds jusqu'au Cat Café et fit coulisser la porte d'entrée.

"Bonjour !"

C'était la jolie serveuse, portant deux bols de nouilles à chaque bras et voguant de tables à tables, posant et prenant plats sur plats.

"Installez-vous, je suis à vous tout de suite !"

"Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai..." murmura Yuusuke en s'affalant presque sur la table, allumant sa cigarette.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la jeune fille qui prit sa commande, mais la vieille patronne.

"Alors, vous avez choisi ?... Oh, tu es le petit jeune d'hier !"

"... Ouais, si on veut"

La vieille s'installa sur la chaise face à lui et sourit de toutes ses dents. (encore présentes, 0)

"Alors, que veux-tu ?"

"...J'ai pas encore command"

"Ce n'est pas forcément pour la cuisine que tu es là, n'est-ce pas, jeune homme ?"

"Ah, j'en ai marre de toute cette paperasse administrative..." jura Tsunade en s'accoudant sur son bureau, l'air songeur.

Elle balança son sceau dans un tiroir et jeta un oeil vers l'extérieur, la femme soupira lourdement.

"Je comprends votre angoisse, j'ai moi-même horreur de toutes ces formalités" dit une voix.

Tsunade leva la tête et continua sa besogne.

"Que voulez-vous ?", Tsunade grogna en signe de salutation.

Koenma lui fit un signe de tête. Pour plusieurs raisons, toutes aussi obscures les unes que les autres, l'homme avait décidé de reprendre son physique enfantin ; c'était quand même bien plus reposant.

"Je suis là au sujet de Uzumaki Naruto"

"A quel sujet ?"

"A propos de formalité, encore et toujours. Il y a un humain en plus dans le deuxième monde, et je suis venu rayé l'existence de Uzumaki Naruto de ce monde-ci..."

Tsunade secoua la tête, regarda le bébé dans les yeux et laissa son front cogner le bord de son bureau.

"D'abord Naruto qui s'en va, puis ce nabot volant devant moi qui me parle administration... Y'a pas à dire, il faut que je dorme..."

"Vous dormirez lorsque ce papier sera signé. Dès lors, Uzumaki Naruto ne reviendra plus"

Le parchemin vola de la main de Koenma et se posa devant la femme, prêt à signer.

Cependant, Tsunade hésita.

"Lorsque tu dis qu'il ne reviendra plus, c'est définitif ?"

"Affirmatif. Il n'aura plus aucun droit de mettre les pieds à Konoha, ou même ailleurs dans ce monde"

"Je refuse"

Koenma haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras derrière son dos, signe qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

"A l'origine, Kyuubi ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, je ne fais que récupérer ce qui appartenait à mon territoire"

"Naruto est partie intégrante de ce village"

Koenma sourit, un sourire dont il avait le secret. Enigmatique, sadique...

"Ah bon ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai constaté récemment"

"Tout le monde ne le déteste pas. Il a beaucoup d'amis qui le voit lui, et non le Kyuubi"

"On en reparlera lorsque vous serez revivrez les massacres causés par Kyuubi en rêve. Enfin, si vous n'avez pas perdu la raison entre-temps, bien évidemment"

Tsunade s'énerva franchement, mais elle ne put aller au delà de cette colère que plusieurs coups frappés à sa porte la fit sursauter.

"Quoi ???" rugit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer les jeunes Chuunins. Neji, Shino, Kiba et Lee restèrent en retrait, n'osant pas trop interférer dans la future engueulade avec l'Hokage.

"Vous venez de défoncer ma porte, là, je me trompe ?", sa mauvaise humeur se répandait comme une traînée de poudre, prêt à exploser à tout moment.

"Jeunes gens, vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer et vite avant que je ne vous massacre joyeusement. J'ai déjà assez à faire aujourd'hui !"

"Vous nous avez menti ! Vous disiez que Naruto n'avaient pas de parents !"

"C'est le cas"

"Et Yondaime, il vient également d'une pochette surprise !", s'écria Kiba de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Tsunade lui jeta un regard noir et il se retrancha derrière Shino.

"Comment le savez-vous ? Personne n'est sensé le savoir, mis à part Sandaime, Yondaime et moi"

Sakura sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à la femme qui froissa le papier dans son poing.

"J'espère..._Elle le dit lentement et avec un ton menaçant._ J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous avez fait est grave, très grave même ?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Sakura tendit les deux mains, poignets en évidence, et l'air décidé.

"J'assumerai tout s'il le faut, et j'irai en prison, peu importe. Mais d'abord je veux savoir où se trouve Naruto !"

"A qui crois-tu t'adresser ainsi, jeune fille !"

Sakura trembla mais ne bougea pas, Sasuke se tint près d'elle, ainsi que Shikamaru.

"On fera toutes les corvées si vous voulez après, mais on veut savoir où il se trouve. Où est-il parti se cacher ?"

"Ah, ça...", fit Tsunade en regardant distraitement le petit seigneur.

Koenma secoua la tête et s'assit sur un fauteuil, jouant avec un pli de son costume.

"Demandez-le lui , peut-être qu'il pourra vous aider"

"Eh ?"

Sasuke marcha vers Koenma et le regarda de sa place.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Enma, mais tu peux m'appeler Seigneur Koenma"

"Tu sais où se trouve Naruto, dis-nous où il est !"

"Qui sait ?"

"Réponds, bordel !", s'énerva Sasuke.

"Hn, je n'ai rien à te dire, petit homme"

Ne réussissant plus à se maîtriser, Sasuke créa un Chidori et se lança sur Koenma qui ne broncha pas.

" Sasuke, arrête !!", cria Tsunade.

Une ombre noire se plaça entre les deux personnes et bloqua l'attaque, la renvoyant contre un mur.

'Il a réussit à bloquer l'attaque de Sasuke !!' pensa Sakura en se couvrant la bouche.

"Merci, Hiei..."

Un jeune homme était apparu auprès du bébé, le protégeant grâce à des étranges flammes noires. Il tourna la tête vers Koenma, lui parla quelques instants et acquiesça. Il se plaça près de lui, mais un peu en retrait.

"Espèce de..."

"Ca suffit", fit Hiei en dégainant légèrement un sabre fin caché dans son manteau. "Si tu poursuis ton assaut, je n'hésiterai pas à dégainer..."

"Salut, à demain !!"

"Ouais, à demain tout le monde !"

"Salut Akane, Ranma ! Rentrez bien !"

"Merci ! Ranma, attends-moi !!"

"Tu traînes, Akane"

Les deux adolescents marchèrent côte à côte, en silence, puis quittèrent leur établissement. La journée avait été éprouvante pour eux, non seulement le proviseur s'acharnait à leur pourrir la vie scolaire, mais en plus!, Mlle Hinako prenait un malin plaisir à réduire ses élèves en loques à coup de "Technique à la Happôsai", (je ne me souviens plus précisément du nom de l'attaque, mais c'est l'inventeur de l'attaque alors...) et le professeur Kanzaki qui épuisait physiquement ses élèves à coup d'entraînements intensifs à la moine shaolin et tout, ça faisait un peu beaucoup en une journée...

En tout cas, Ranma était exténué et c'était à peine s'il ne rampait pas sur le sol. Soupirant lourdement, Akane secoua la tête et tendit la main vers son fiancé.

"... Quoi ?", fit Ranma, suspicieux.

"Viens, je vais te porter. Tu fais pitié à voir comme ça", dit-elle, les yeux souriant.

"Pff, pour avoir la honte dans tout le quartier ? Pas question !"

"Ce que tu peux être entêté des fois..."

Akane jeta un regard dans les alentours, sourit et courut vers un tuyau d'arrosage.

" Non, Akane !! Ne fais pas..._Il fut trempé de la tête aux pieds par l'eau glacé._.. ça... Ha ha ha, merci beaucoup..."

"De rien, Ranma-chan"

En effet, en passant de l'eau chaude à l'eau froide, Ranma Saotomé, expert en Arts Martiaux, se changeait soit en fille, soit en garçon. Pas facile à assumer ça, surtout lorsque l'on est un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge...

"Allez, viens, je t'invite chez U-chan's"

"C'est vrai ???", fit Ranma-fille, les yeux brillants.

Les Okonomiyaki de Ukkyô étaient l'uns de ses points faibles.

"Mais oui, imbécile !"

"Ok !"

Ranma se laissa faire et tendit les bras vers Akane qui les prit mais les relâcha aussitôt.

"Kyaaaaaa !! Mais ça va pas !!"

Ranma leva la tête et vit sont rival et ami de toujours, Ryôga Hibiki, perché sur la barrière et tenant fermement son parapluie, le regard injecté de sang.

'Oups, il faut toujours qu'il arrive au mauvais moment celui-là !!'

"Ryôga-kun ?"

"Bats-toi, Ranma !!!!!!!!!"

"C'est lassant à force !"

"Ranma !!", cria Akane.

"On se retrouve après !!!!!"

Ranma quitta le sol et se mit à courir loin d'Akane, l'évitant ainsi d'être entraînée dans son futur combat.

"Lâche, tu t'enfuis !!!"

"Non, je prends de la distance, nuance !!"

"REVIENS !!!! Je ne te permettrais jamais de draguer Akane à mon insu !"

Ranma se retourna et lui fit une grimace en tirant la langue.

"Blblblblbl, Akane est ma fiancée, tiens-le toi pour dit, cochon !"

"RANMA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ils traversèrent la moitié de la ville en un temps record et vit en chemin le Cat Café.

'Il manquait plus que ça, passer devant chez Shampoo !!!', pensa Ranma.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme sortit devant le restaurant retirer les spots et sourit en voyant son bien-aimé.

"Aiya !! Ranma-kun !!"

Elle tendit les bras et Ranma entra dans le restaurant, refermant la porte violemment derrière eux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"C'est... Ryôga,... il est... en ville... couru depuis le lycée..."

"Wouah, ça fait quand même une trotte. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?", dit la chinoise avec son plus beau sourire.

"Un verre d'eau et de l'eau chaude, s'il te plaît."

"Je t'apporte ça tout de suite !"

"Merci"

Ranma-fille s'avachit alors sur la table et soupira de soulagement, Ryôga avait dû se perdre en chemin. "Elle" regarda les alentours et constata que le restaurant était vide de monde, sauf dans un coin où un client était assis à bavarder avec la vieille mémé, qui, au passage, vint le voir.

"Bonjour, mon gendre"

Ranma secoua la main et bailla.

"Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que j'étais déjà fiancé et que Shampoo ne m'intéressait pas, O-baba (vieille peau, quelque chose de ce goût en japonais )"

"Tu es têtu, tu sais, Ranma ?"

"Pas plus que toi, O-baba", sourit-elle. "C'est qui ce gars avec qui tu discutes ?"

La vieille cessa de sourire et lui donna un coup de canne sur le crâne.

"Aïe ! Non mais ça fait mal !!!!"

"Tu ne t'approche pas de lui, compris ? Je dis ça pour ton bien, mais il ne va t'apporter que des ennuis, sinon... Déjà que tu les attires naturellement..."

"Kuso baba", grogna-t-elle. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! C'est brûlant !!!!!!"

Ranma secoua violemment la tête et s'essuya le visage ; la vapeur qui s'échappait de la bouilloire des mains de Shampoo laissa penser qu'elle venait tout juste de la retirer du feu.

"Excuse-moi, ça va ?"

"Non, ça va pas ! C'est chaud !"

Yuusuke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et les frotta. Il secoua la tête, se pinça... Non, rien n'y fait. La belle petite rouquine était maintenant devenu un garçon.

'Et merde, elle était pourtant bien mignonne... mais c'est bizarre ça, pourquoi est-elle devenu un garçon au contact de l'eau ?'

La jolie serveuse Shampoo ouvrit alors la porte du restaurant, y jeta de l'eau sur le sol afin de le laver et trempa une personne.

"Oups, pardon Ryôga !!"

"Bukiiiiiii bukiii bukiiiiiiii !!!"

"Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ton charabia, Ryôga"

Yuusuke frotta de nouveau ses yeux, un petit cochon noir venait d'entrer et fonçait droit sur la fille-garçon, le renversant de son siège et le griffant, frappant su mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Arrête ça, Ryôga !! C'est de la jalousie mal placé !!"

"Pas de bagarre dans mon restaurant, jeunes gens !!"

Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler, au beau milieu du restaurant, se battant et démollissant les meubles.

"CA SUFFIT !!"

La vieille femme leur balança de nouveau de l'eau au visage et retira de sa poche une fiole de cristal contenant un étrange liquide bleuâtre, presque visqueux.

"Grand-mère ? Ce n'est pas....?" demanda Shampoo.

"Si, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir contre vous si vous ne vous arrêtez pas !"

"C'est quoi ?", demanda Ranma à terre, se défendant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre le canard et le cochon fous.

"Une eau capable de vous rendre imperméable à tout substance liquide si vous voyez ce que je veux dire"

"Euh... gloups ?"

"Exactement. Et maintenant, rangez-moi ce foutoir !"

Ranma jeta les animaux à terre et s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'on lui demandait lorsque Mousse et Ryôga, les yeux brillants, eurent la même idée.

'Ils nous faut cette fiole !!!' pensèrent-ils.

Mousse déploya ses ailes et vola la potion et se réfugia dans les cuisines, suivit par Ryôga.

'YEEEESSS !!!!!'

'Je veux le voir, je veux le voir, je veux le voir...'

Sasuke bouillonnait à l'intérieur, Koenma n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions, et son garde du corps ne le laissait pas s'approcher d'un seul mètre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour pouvoir le voir ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Laissez-le en paix. Il a déjà assez subit dans sa vie, vous ne voulez pas lui pourrir sa chance, non ?", dit Hiei en ne quittant pas du regard le paysage de Konoha.

"Il commence sérieusement à m'agacer, celui-là..."

Koenma se leva, fit apparaître une plume et la tendit à Tsunade.

"J'ai assez attendu, signez maintenant"

Elle avait dépassé la limite de sa patience et il était maintenant énervé, très énervé. Godaime le ressentit et soupira.

"Je n'ai pas le droit à un dernier adieu ?", souffla-t-elle.

Shikamaru et Sasuke se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Sakura écoutait attentivement l'échange.

"Je réfléchirai à la question. Maintenant, signez-moi cet acte s'il vous plaît, Tsunade"

"Bien"

"Un acte ? A quel propos ?", demanda Sakura.

koenma attendit que la femme signe pour répondre à la question, glissantle parchemin dans sa poche intérieur.

"Uzumaki Naruto ne fait désormais plus partie de ce monde, merci Tsunade"

"QUOI ??????"

Sasuke fut saisit par Shikamaru, Neji et Shino qui voulait défoncer à coup de Chidori (encore ? oO) le petit bébé prétencieux. Hiei rengaina son sabre.

"C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Naruto fait partie de ce village !!"

"On ne vous laissera pas l'emmener avec vous !"

"Mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà avec moi", répondit Koenma en reprenant son apparence d'homme.

"Comment ça ?"

"... Et il a quitté ce village de son plein gré, je ne l'ai pas forcé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

"Pas avant que tu m'aies dit où il se trouve ! Qu'il ait quitté ce monde ou cette planète, comme tu le dis, je le retrouverai !!"

"Je ne crois pas, Uchiha. Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour outre-passer la barrière"

"Barrière ?"

Koenma leva un doigt, regardant attentivement chaque ninja de la pièce.

"Un an... c'est le temps que je vous laisse pour devenir Anbu, tous, et le temps que je laisse à Naruto pour changer de vie"

"Je te retrouverai, et te tuerai de mes mains...", dit Sasuke en tremblant de tout le corps.

"Alors je t'attends, mais dépêche-toi, tu n'as qu'un an"

_Et je ferai tout pour le faire t'oublier toi, Uchiha..._

Et Koenma se changea en fumée, accompagné par Hiei.

"Mais il est fou, on ne pourra jamais faire cette formation en un an !!!", s'écria Sakura.

Sasuke la bouscula, suivit par les garçons.

"Mais où allez-vous ?"

"On a pas de temps à perdre, il faut s'entraîner"

"Quoi ?", Sakura regarda Tsunade qui acquiesça.

"Nous avons un an pour le retrouver, alors ne perdons pas de temps, Sakura-san"

Elle sourit et salua l'Hokage qui sourit tristement.

'Je n'aurai jamais dû l'appeler...'

Sasuke était arrivé dans les bois, les poings et la mâchoire serrés.

'Il va regretter de l'avoir emmener. Je vais le faire regretter...'

Le jeune homme donna un grand coup de poing dans un arbre et laissa une emprinte. Puis il prit une position de défense, des gens approchaient.

"... attends.... trop vite... ra...."

Un bruit de buisson, des branches qui se déplacent et de l'herbe écrasé ; une touffe de cheveu rouge apparu dans la vision de Sasuke et il grogna d'irritation.

'Il ne manquait plus que lui !!!'

Gaara le vit, s'arrêta et retira le bouchon de sa gourde.

'Mince !!'

Du sable sortit et attaqua Sasuke qui évita de justesse, seulement, avec la pression de l'air et l'énorme quatité de chakra contenu dans le sable, il se prit tout de même des coups et se retrouva au sol en moins de deux.

'Ouh là, il est vraiment énervé...'

Gaara s'arrêta à ses pieds et lui jeta un regard polaire.

"Explique-moi la situation et plus vite que ça"

Sasuke déglutit.

Naruto arriva dans la rue du restaurant, tout souriant.

"Enfin je suis sur la rue, c'est dur de s'y repérer ici !"

"COIN COOOIINNNN !"

"Eh ?"

Il tourna la tête et vit à peine un canard le dépasser au vol, tenant dans un gueule une sorte de fiole avec à sa suite une jeune fille rousse hurlant des horreurs et des promesses de mort.

'C'est quoi ça ?'

Il fit un pas et tomba au sol.

"Aïe !!"

Il releva la tête et vit que c'était un cochon qui l'avait bousculé et qui courait.

'Je suis dans un monde de fous !!'

Il s'épousseta les vêtements et les mêmes animaux et jeune fille réapparurent, courant cette fois-ci dans sa direction, les yeux exorbités.

"C'est pas bon ça !!"

Il s'écarta par réflexe mais ne put malheureusement éviter de recevoir un objet qui se brisa au visage. Une étrange substance lui coula dessus et il sentit la terre disparaître sous ses pieds en moins de deux secondes.

'Oh non...'

Il s'évanouit.

"Je croyais que ça n'avait d'effet que ceux qui étaient déjà transformé, grand-mère ?"

_Quoi ? Transformé ? Quelqu'un s'est transformé ?_

"C'est permanent ?"

_Le pauvre, j'espère que ce n'est pas avec une bouche de poulpe au moins..._

"Dans son cas, je ne sais pas..."

_Ah ? Mais de qui parle-t-il ?_

"Je vais me faire bousiller la gueule par Koenma moi, c'est sûr..."

_Urameshi... Mais, mais... Koenma... MAIS IL PARLE DE MOI ?????????_

D'un mouvement sec, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se remit sur patte.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis en pleine forme !!"_

Yuusuke se gratta la tête et attrapa Naruto par la peau du cou.

"_Mais lâche-moi, je peux marcher, je peux... Hein ???"_

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, le renard ?"

Il bougea la tête et la vit, il avait bien une queue de renard et la fourrure qui allait avec.

"_QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????????????????"_

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà !

Le prochain chapitre, la nouvelle vie de Naruto va vraiment commencer et il va devoir s'adapter...


	5. Soyons amis !

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Désolée, ça fait longtemps, mais en ce moment, j'ai pas le temps !!! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir. Je suis désolée, mais les changements de scène ne se sont pas fait. Ca m'énerve, quelqu'un peut me dire comment qu'on fait ? TTTT

Pour me faire pardonner de la longue absence (je raconte pas pour les fics HP, aie aie aie ) c'est un assez long chapitre, enjoy !!!!

Pour mon adresse msn : (j'y suis pas souvent.. Ca dépend) 

Voilou voilou

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤

**Chapitre V : Soyons amis !**

_Naruto arriva dans la rue du restaurant, tout souriant._

_"Enfin je suis sur la rue, c'est dur de s'y repérer ici !"_

_"COIN COOOIINNNN !"_

_"Eh ?"_

_Il tourna la tête et vit à peine un canard le dépasser au vol, tenant dans un gueule une sorte de fiole avec à sa suite une jeune fille rousse hurlant des horreurs et des promesses de mort._

_'C'est quoi ça ?'_

_Il fit un pas et tomba au sol._

_"Aïe !!"_

_Il releva la tête et vit que c'était un cochon qui l'avait bousculé et qui courait._

_'Je suis dans un monde de fous !!'_

_Il s'épousseta les vêtements et les mêmes animaux et jeune fille réapparurent, courant cette fois-ci dans sa direction, les yeux exorbités._

_"C'est pas bon ça !!"_

_Il s'écarta par réflexe mais ne put malheureusement éviter de recevoir un objet qui se brisa au visage. Une étrange substance lui coula dessus et il sentit la terre disparaître sous ses pieds en moins de deux secondes._

_'Oh non...'_

_Il s'évanouit._

_"Je croyais que ça n'avait d'effet que ceux qui étaient déjà transformé, grand-mère ?"_

_Quoi ? Transformé ? Quelqu'un s'est transformé ?_

_"C'est permanent ?"_

_Le pauvre, j'espère que ce n'est pas avec une bouche de poulpe au moins..._

_"Dans son cas, je ne sais pas..."_

_Ah ? Mais de qui parle-t-il ?_

_"Je vais me faire bousiller la gueule par Koenma moi, c'est sûr..."_

_Urameshi... Mais, mais... Koenma... MAIS IL PARLE DE MOI ?????????_

D'un mouvement sec, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se remit sur patte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis en pleine forme !!"

Yuusuke se gratta la tête et attrapa Naruto par la peau du cou.

"Mais lâche-moi, je peux marcher, je peux... Hein ???"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, le renard ?"

'QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????????????????'

Il était paniqué, les yeux jetant des regards furtifs tout autour de lui. D'un coup, Naruto courut de toutes ses forces loin des gens.

"NARUTO !!!" cria Yuusuke, mais trop tard, il était déjà hors de vue.

"Et merde !" Le jeune détective, sous le coup de la colère, brisa les vitres des maisons alentours et partit à la recherche du renard.

"Il s'est passé quoi, à l'instant ?"

O-baba frappa Ranma qui valsa contre le mur opposé.

"Mais ça va pas ?! C'est la deuxième fois !!"

"Retrouve-le, et fais en sorte de ne pas recommencer !"

Sur ce, elle quitta sa place et retourna dans le restaurant, quivit par Shampoo.

Ranma resta à terre quelques secondes et regarda Ryôga.

"On a fait une bêtise, vieux. Il faut réparer ça"

"Bukiii"

"Je m'en fiche que tu sois d'accord ou pas..._la pluie tomba goutte par goutte. _Super, en plus il pleut. Allons-y vite avant d'être trempés jusqu'aux os"

"Buki bukii"

Naruto trouva un refuge sous une vieille boîte en carton, tremblant de froid.

'Je ne trouverai jamais la paix, même ici...'

Il avait déjà un démon-renard en lui, et c'était déjà bien suffisant. Il éternua et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

'Je veux juste trouver le repos, ne plus à avoir supporter toute cette haine, ces cauchemars...'

Il entendit des bruits de pas avant de s'endormir.

Etonnée, la jeune fille s'agenouilla au sol et leva délicatement l'abri de fortune du renardeau.

"Oh mon dieu, pauvre petit..."

Pris de pitié, elle retira son écharpe, l'enroula autour du petit animal et l'emmena avec elle.

Le pied de Gaara se planta dans l'arbre, frôlant la tempe de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé du sol. Le regard du shinobi du sable était incroyablement maléfique, il semblait d'ailleurs tout faire pour éviter de tuer le garçon en face de lui.

'_Ne pas le tuer, pas encore, le torturer, le déchiqueter, le mutiler, le dépecer puis le tuer.. C'est ça, le tuer..'_

Le sable de la gourde réagit à ses pulsions meurtrières.

_Déchiqueter, déchirer, démembrer..._

Gaara eut un tic nerveux, il serra sa tête lentement entre ses mains et murmura des propos incohérents.

'Ca sent pas bon cette histoire !!'

"Explique-moi comment il en est arrivé là..." dit lentement et distinctement le rouquin.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est la vérité"

Le rouquin secoua la tête et attrapa Uchiha par le col, le traîna pendant plusieurs mètres et le jeta sur la rue.

_C'est ça, blesse-le...Je veux son sang..._

"Amène-moi chez Uzumaki, tout de suite" Le sang de Gaara bouillonnait, sa tête était prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

"... Et pourquoi je ferais..."

_Je veux son sang...... GAARA !!!!!!!!!!_

" TOUT DE SUITE !!!!"

"Gaara !!"

Il renifla et lui jeta un regard du style 't'as du pot mon vieux mais tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement '.

"Gaara, tu n'as pas le droit de te rendre à Konoha sans permission... GAARA QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ???"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai encore rien fait"

"Tu te fiches de moi ?"

Temari soupira lourdement, et tendit la main à Sasuke.

"Lève-toi, sinon il serait capable de recommencer"

"Hn"

Il quitta le sol tout seul et dévisagea Gaara.

'Les mecs...'

'On a pas encore fini'

"Par où est parti Uzumaki ?"

"Pourquoi je te le dirai ?"

"Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs"

"Me fais pas chier, Panda"

La terre trembla légèrement et Temari dut faire des efforts pour ne pas tomber à terre.

"Ca suffit, vous deux ! On va se faire repérer par des Anbus !"

"Je m'en fous", répondit Gaara en débouchant sa gourde.

"Gaara !"

"Yo !"

'C'est pas vrai !!

Kakashi se tenait sur une brise, l'oeil rieur et la main saluant les trois adolescents.

"Vous vous amusez bien ?"

"Euh, nous étions.. nous étions... _Gaara, tu nous mets dans une situation pas possible !!!"_

"Godaime-sama m'a demandé de venir voir ce qui se passait ici, j'étais loin de me douter de trouver deux shinobis du Sable. Que nous vaut cette visite ?"

"Alors ?"

"Où est Uzumaki ?"

Silence. _C'est donc ça ?_

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner une réponse"

_Je ne suis pas satisfait, Gaara. Quelqu'un doit payer..._

"_Tais-toi..."_

"...Non ! Gaara, reprends-toi !"

Temari saisit son jeune fère par les épaules et l'obligea à la regarder.

"Gaara, écoute-moi !"

_Ils sont embêtants, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas un peu de calme ? Juste quelques gouttes de sang, Gaara. Juste quelques gouttes et..._

L'enfant démon fit un jutsu et visa Sasuke.

"GAARA !!!"

"ENSATSU KOKURYUHA !!!"

"... Oh, qu'il est mignon ! Mais dis donc, où l'as-tu trouvé ?"

"Il était caché sous un vieux carton, il semblait si fragile que je n'ai pas pu le laisser là, seul et abandonné"

"Mais et P-chan ? Il ne va pas se sentir jeté, lui ?"

"Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ? Il est toujours mon cochon adoré. Vraiment Nabiki, tu racontes n'importe quoi des fois..."

Boudant, Akane monta l'étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Déposant avec douceur son fardeau, elle retira son manteau et essuya la fourrure humide du renard avec une serviette.

"Mon pauvre, tu aurais bien besoin d'un bain... Ah, aah... ATCHOUM !!! Et moi aussi, tiens"

Reprenant Naruto qui émergea du pays des songes, regarda la pièce avec ces petits yeux fatigués.

'Où suis-je ?', il secoua lentement la tête. 'Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça, un mal de crâne...'

"Tu es réveillé ?" lui dit une douce voix.

'Mais, mais... Qui es-tu ? Et où je suis ?'

Le renard se débattit vainement dans les bras d'Akane qui le soutenait fermement.

"Attends, tu es tout trempé, on va prendre un bain et je te nourrirai ensuite"

Elle lui sourit et entra dans la salle de bain, refermant derrière elle.

'Mais..... attends, un bain ENSEMBLE ???'

S'il n'était pas sous sa forme animal, le pauvre Naruto srait rouge de honte.

'Laisse-moi sortir, laisse-moi sortir !!'

Akane prépara le bain, et se déshabilla sous les yeux d'un regard plus qu'embarassé.

'Oh. mon. dieu.....'

"C'est moaaaaaatchooum !!! Beuh, saleté de temps !"

"Bukii buki buki bukiiii"

"Oh la ferme, saleté de cochon !"

"Bienvenue à la maison, Ranma...chan..."

"Salut Kasumi, je vais prendre mon bain, sinon je vais mourir sur place"

Ranma attrapa Ryôga par la peau du cou avec son pied, le porta sur son épaule et sifflota joyeusement jusqu'au chemin de la salle de bain.

'Non seulement j'ai erré des heures pour rien, mais en plus, aucune trace du petit blond. Ca, ça va pas être évident à gérer, encore un détraqué de Jusenkyô lâché sur Nerima... Vraiment..'

"Buuki buki ?"

"La ferme"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Cette voix, c'était... Ranma ouvrit la porte et courut dans la pièce d'eau, découvrant une Akane désespérée et paniquée et un jeune garçon blond évanoui, le visage tout rouge.

"AKANE !!!!!!!!"

"Ranma, il... il..."

Ranma referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le cochon dehors et jeta un regard plein de colère vers l'inconnu.

"Il va me le payer..."

"Non, attends !"

Akane, drapé dans sa serviette, saisit le bras de son fiancé et l'empêcha de faire quoique ce soit.

"Quoi ? C'est bien toi qui a crié, non ?"

"Akane ?? Akane, tout se passe bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Ca va, Kasumi, papa, je vais bien !" Elle retint la bouche de Ranma, afin qu'il ne dise rien.

"Mais pourquoi as-tu crié alors si... ?"

"Ca m'a surpris, mais surtout... Ranma, porte-le, il a de la fièvre ! Il s'est évanoui tout de suite après que je lui ai versé l'eau chaude"

Ne voulant pas argumenter davantage avec Akane, Ranma s'éxecuta, sans oublier de couvrir le garçon.

Quelques instant après, Akane habillée et Naruto mis au lit, Ranma s'assit face à la jeune fille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?"

"Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un simple renard égaré.."

"Akane, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que des animaux pareils ne se promènent pas en ville, et encore moins dans notre quartier..." dit Ranma d'un ton ennuyé.

"Oui, je sais... Mais regarde, il est malade.."

Elle se leva et replaça un linge humide sur le garçon qui délirait peu à peu.

"C'est lui que je cherchais tout à l'heure... Il se transforme à cause de nous", dit Ranma en se grattant le crâne. "Ca a dû lui faire un sacré choc"

"Kyuubi, a_rrête..."_

Hiei était posté sur son arbre depuis déjà pas mal de temps, écoutant le calme de la forêt. Il grogna lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de bagarre.

'On peut jamais être tranquille'

Il se mit droit et ouvrit l'oeil de Jagan, regardant les alentours.

Il vit un démon entouré de deux autres humains dont l'un des ninjas qu'il avait rencontré tantôt.

'Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun démon ici... Koenma est vraiment un sale menteur'

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il ressentit tout à coup une aura démentielle se propager tout autour de lui.

"C'est pas bon..."

Hiei retira son bandage du bras droit et s'approcha davantage.

"Gaara, écoute-moi !!!"

Hiei tendit la main instinctivement, sentant le danger imminent et relâcha son dragon noir.

"ENSATSU KOKURYUHA !!!"

Les flammes de son bras se répartirent tout le long de son membre et sortit en une fraction de seconde, fonçant face à lui, détruisant tout sur son passage et déviant ainsi l'attaque du tanuki et évitant ainsi à Sasuke de mourir.

Uchiha respira lourdement, ses membres ne supportaient plus son poids et il était tombé au sol.

"Sasuke !!!!" Kakashi atterrit près de lui et l'examina rapidement. Rien, aucun blessure apparente. La flamme noire dansa encore quelques secondes autour d'eux, encerclant principalement le jeune rookie et disparut, redevenant un simple tatouage sur le bras du koorime.

Hiei dégaina son sabre et se plaça face à Gaara.

"Contrôle-toi, les démons ne doivent pas interférer entre les conflits humains", dit-il calmement.

'Foutue loi à la con' pensa Hiei.

"Fous le camp", Gaara tenait toujours sa tête, mais il semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

"Pas avant que tu ne sois parti" _Qui est-tu ?_

_...Shukaku._

Hiei plissa les yeux et rengaina lentement.

"Rendors-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un classe A inférieur"

_Il n'y a pas que les humains qui détiennent la clé des Kekkai..._

Gaara tomba mollement dans les bras de sa soeur, exténué.

"Gaara...", elle le soutint et l'allongea sous un arbre.

'Kyuubi est un classe A inférieur, à ce que m'a dit Kurama. Mais c'était il y a douze ans maintenant"

Hiei répara ses dégâts.

"Que fais-tu là ?" demanda Sasuke.

Sasuke se leva, aidé par Kakashi et se rapprocha du démon.

"Tu es là pour nous surveiller ou alors..."

"Ni l'un ni l'autre

Il disparut.

"Fais chier !"

"Passons à l'hôpital avant tout" Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée avec son élève.

"J'ai mal à la tête"

Des bruits de pas rapides, le lit s'affale légèrement sur le côté, Naruto tourna péniblement la tête et reconnut la jeune fille de la salle de bain penchée vers lui, le regard inquiet.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"Lourd... fatigué"

"Bois ça"

Elle saisit délicatement l'arrière de sa tête et l'obligea à boire le médicament.

"Où suis-je ?"

"Dans ma chambre, tu as de la fièvre. Ranma apporte de la bouillie de riz, tu te sentiras mieux après en avoir mangé"

"J'ai pas faim"

"Tu es fiévreux, tu ne dois pas bouger !"

"Mais je.." dit Naruto en laissant glisser sa jambe sur le sol.

"Rallonge-toi !"

Ranma venait d'arriver et tenait un plateau où dépassait un plat fumant. Il posa le tout sur le lit et s'asit sur la chaise près de l'alité.

"J'ai appelé O-baba, elle va contacter le gars de tout à l'heure, il était mort d'inquiétude, tu sais ?"

"Et moi ? Comment je devais réagir ?"

Ranma se cala confortablement sur son siège, un rictus sur le visage.

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, tu n'avais pas à t'enfuir..."

"Ranma", prévint Akane avec un regard.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien comprendre ?! Ce n'est pas à toi que c'est arrivé ! Tu ne te transformes pas, toi, que je sache ?!!" Naruto avait les poings serrés, le visage rouge de colère et de fatigue.

"Ah, tu crois ?"

Le brun prit le verre d'eau de sur le plateau et se le renversa sur la tête.

"... Tu es la rouquine de tout à l'heure ?!"

Ranma acquiesça.

"Compris ? Alors ne dis pas que je ne comprends pas, je le peux. Trop bien même..."

Il se tut et croisa les bras.

"Désolé"

"C'est pas grave, Ranma est plus fort que ça", elle sourit vers son fiancé qui tourna la tête en rougissant et revint vers Naruto. "Mais au fait, on ne s'est pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Tendô Akane, voici Saotome Ranma, mon fiancé"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Tu peux te reposer le temps que tes amis viennent te chercher, je repasserai tout à l'heure", dit Akane en lui souriant.

Les deux adolescents sortirent.

_'Ce ne sont pas mes amis...' _

Le blond se recoucha sur le lit, laissant le plateau de côté et sanglota.

Yukina raccrocha le combiné et se dirigea vers le salon, rejoignant Genkai, Keiko et Botan.

"Qui étais-ce ?" demanda la vieille femme.

"La patronne du Cat Cafe, elle demande à ce qu'on aille chercher Naruto-san"

"Mais je croyais que c'était Yuusuke qui était parti à sa recherche ?"

"Il s'est perdu, j'en suis sûr"

"Voulez-vous qu'on y aille à sa place, Genkai-san ?"

"Oui, et si vous voyez Yuusuke, dites-lui que l'on aura une petite conversation à son retour."

"... Ok"

Les trois jeunes filles se levèrent et quittèrent le temps, marchant en silence. Keiko, sentant l'ennui venir le long de la route, entama une conversation.

"Dites les filles, vous savez ce qui se passe avec Yuusuke et les autres ? C'est qui ce Naruto ?"

Botan sortit son calepin de la poche et en tourna les pages.

"... Hm, techniquement, c'est un humain-hôte. Il a un démon en lui et il vit dans un village caché, c'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment."

"Un village caché ? Comme le pays des glaces ?" demanda Yukina.

"Probablement. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi... Mais, c'était une impression ou Kurama était passablement énervé ce soir ?"

"Ah, c'était pas une impression. Il fulminait dans sa barbe quand je suis passée le saluer, il marmonnait contre Hiei." Botan haussa les sourcils.

"Un problème au paradis ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas. Une petite dispute, rien de plus... enfin je crois"

Ranma et Ryôga étaient assis dans le salon, les bras croisés.

"Il va rester encore longtemps ?"

Ranma secoua la tête.

"Non, ses amis viennent le chercher."

"Ah"

Akane retourna dans sa chambre, et frissonna au calme glacial de son antre. Le jeune garçon avait le dos tourné vers elle, tremblant légèrement.

"Naruto-kun ?"

"... Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît..."

Elle s'approcha lentement et retira la couverture de sur la tête du blond. La karateka s'assit sur le sol, à la tête du lit et caressa les cheveux du shinobi.

"Ne sois pas si triste, ça ne te va pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"

"J'ai l'impression que tu as une décision qui te pèse, je me trompe ?"

Silence.

"Tu sais, c'est parfois plus facile d'en parler à des inconnus, tu ne crois pas ?"

Akane soupira et se leva.

"Bon, alors je ne vais pas te déranger plus..."

Elle fit deux pas.

"... Ca faisait déjà quelques temps...", _Akane s'arrêta et regarda Naruto._ "que je pensais à quitter mon village."

"Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile, je suis bruyant, idiot, têtu et irresponsable. Mais j'ai un coeur..."

Akane retourna à sa place, caressant les mèches blondes.

"Tu as eu des soucis dans ton ancien village ?"

"Oui, j'étais haï. Probablement toujours, d'ailleurs."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je suis un monstre."

Akane cligna des yeux.

"Mais je ne vois pas de monstre. Je vois Naruto-kun."

"Tu ne me connais pas."

"J'ai vu des monstres Naruto-kun, plus que tu ne le crois ; Ranma est un expert en arts martiaux. Alors j'ai en vu, alos ne dis pas que tu es un monstre car tu ne l'es pas."

Naruto se frotta les yeux et essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

"Merci. On ne me l'avais jamais dit..."

"Tes amis ?", il secoua la tête.

"Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai en moi. Et je ne veux pas voir de la peur dans leurs yeux, déjà que je vois leur mépris."

"Et si tu recommençais ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Mais oui !", s'enthousiasma Akane. "Il est temps pour toi de t'apprendre à t'amuser ! J'ai pleins d'amis formidables, Ranma a pleins d'amis formidables et cette ville est formidable ! Tu verras, tu t'y habitueras et personne ne te prendre plus pour un monstre, à tes yeux !!"

Naruto était sans-voix. Il réalisa enfin l'ampleur de sa fuite de Konohagakure.

"Je..."

"Ecoute, tu n'as rien à perdre ! 1 mois, non ! Deux mois, et je suis sûr que tu retrouveras le sourire !"

Un semblant de sourire apparu sur le visage éteint du blond.

"Ok"

'_Je m'inquiétais pour rien finalement'_

Ranma s'éloigna en silence de la chambre et descendit les escaliers lorsque l'on entra dans la maison.

"Aiya !! Ranma-kun !!!"

"Salut Shampoo, il est bien tard pour une visite."

"Je sais, je ne fais qu'accompagner des gens. Et puis, j'en profite pour venir te voir et te proposer une rendez-vous !" Ranma secoua la tête et soupira.

"Shampoo, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois..."

"Hm, bonsoir"

Trois jeunes filles que Ranma ne connaissaient étaient entrés à la suite de la chinoise. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Botan, voici Keiko et Yukina. Nous sommes venus chercher Naruto."

"Ah."

"Je suis désolée, mais il vient de s'endormir."

Akane venait de descendre les rejoindre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ranma lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais la jeune fille comme si de rien n'était.

"Ah bon..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Keiko.

"Eh bien, je propose que nous repassions plus tard..."

"Non, Genkai-san va nous tuer !"

"Chotto, je peux venir avec vous et en discuter avec cette personne, si vous voulez "

"_Akane, tu fais quoi ?", _chuchota Ranma à l'oreille de sa fiancée.

"_Fais-moi confiance"_

"Hn !"

Les trois filles se regardèrent, et Botan haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Super, je monte chercher mon manteau et j'arrive !"

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais j'espère que tu ne nous causeras pas d'ennuis", Ranma avait les bras croisés derrière la tête, marchant un peu en retrait avec Akane.

"Non, promis"

"O-baba m'a dit de ne pas me mêler des affaires du blondinet"

"Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas..."

Ranma hésitait à lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait épiée à l'insu des deux autres, même si en entendant Naruto il n'avait ressenti aucune méfiance, il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Mais quoi ?

"Nous sommes arrivés !"

"Enfin ! Je sens plus mes jambes, moi !" Ranma s'étira et monta à la suite des filles.

Ils arrivèrent dans le temple cinq minutes après, et rejoignirent directement le salon. Genkai était confortablement installé sous son kotetsu, mangeant un senbei devant un feuilleton télé, Yuusuke dans un coin de la pièce, la tête à l'envers et en équilibre sur ses doigts.

"Tiens, t'es là toi ?" dit Keiko en jetant un regard plein d'ironie à son ami.

"Lâche-moi, je suis pas d'humeur !"

"Ca fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça ?" demanda Botan.

"45 minutes, je sens plus mes bras..."

"La ferme, et ne bouge pas d'un poil ou je rajoute une heure !"

Genkai éteignit son poste et se tourna lentement vers les deux inconnus.

"Uzumaki n'est pas avec vous ?"

"Non, il a préféré rester chez moi"

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Genkai posa la question directement à Ranma qui ne cligna pas.

'_Il a un bon potientiel, lui...'_

"Je m'appelle Tendô Akane, voici Saotome Ranma"

"Tendô ?..._Ca me dit quelque chose. _Ah oui, le temple sans disciple à Nerima"

Akane sourit d'un air légèrement crispé et Ranma fronça les sourcils.

"Je suis un élève du dôjô"

"Ah... Et ?"

"Je suis un expert en Arts Martiaux"

Genkai éclata de rire, ce qui ne plut pas du tout Ranma.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, obaa-chan ?"

"Rien, gaki, rien du tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, Uzumaki doit revenir ici"

"Je suis désolée, mais non" répondit fermement Akane.

"Et pourquoi non ?"

"Il n'est pas à l'aise en ce moment, avec les gens. Il a besoin de calme pour réfléchir"

"Et qui es-tu pour décider à la place des gens ?"

"Qui je suis ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?"

"Akane..."

La jeune fille soutint le regard de la femme qui n'avait pas bougé. Ranma sentit une drôle de présence dans son dos et se retourna.

"Ouh, il y a de l'orage par ici..."

"Koenma-sama !!"

Botan se leva de sa place et vint près de son seigneur. Il était suivi de Hiei, qui apparemment, était exténué.

'_Qui c'est ceux-là ?' se demanda Ranma._

"Bonsoir, Tendô-san, Saotome-san", dit le seigneur du Reikai.

"Bonsoir"

"Nous sommes quelques peu occupés en ce moment, et je vous avoue que votre demande pour héberger Uzumaki-san nous aide beaucoup. Merci" sourit Koenma.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils sauf Hiei et Akane qui sourit. D'ailleurs cette dernière attrapa le bras de son fiancé et se levèrent.

"Eh bien, merci pour tout, nous allons pas prendre plus de temps. Au revoir !"

Ils coururent presque vers l'extérieur.

"Koenma ! Je croyais qu'on devait surveiller le môme !"

"Tais-toi, il y a du nouveau"

Hiei s'agenouilla discrètement près de Botan et lui demanda...

"_Sais-tu où est Kurama ?"_

"Heu..._ chez lui, il n'était pas de bonne humeur apparemment"_

"Ok"

Il partit.

**Fin du chapitre**

Fiouuu ! J'étais inspirée récemment ! OO

Enfin voilà !

Le scénar repart lentement mais sûrement ! Il va y avoir de remue-ménage du côté de Konoha et à Furinkan... mais bon, pour le lycée, ça changera pas trop de d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

A suivre !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
